Drabbles, and One shots maybe?
by Sean Annerire
Summary: SNIPER/ FEM! Engineer I saw a drabble meme and I liked it. Some of then I might turn into one shots, which I will add as later chapters. May contain combustible lemons
1. Chapter 1

TF2 MEME. SNIPER/FEM ENGINEER

SO. I don't own TF2. the pairing is SNIPER/FEM ENGINEER. If there are later chapters they will be full one shots of some of these drabbles.

Thanks to PUPPYSPANK for inspiring others!

* * *

#01 - Comfort

Engie found she was quickly getting used to Sniper's bed. She suffocated in the rest of the camper van, but lying on the bed gave more of an illusion of space

#02 - Kiss

Sniper tried to be gentle with her when they first kissed, but he soon found out that when he wasn't so careful she started to moan...

#03 - Soft

One hand was heavily calloused from handling power tools AND a guitar, the other was...well...technically smooth?  
Sniper didn't like to think about her RIGHT hand. but her sides and back were surprisingly smooth to the touch...

#04 - Pain

Sniper would fill up the reclining chair,  
and she would lie on the couch, and they would take turns trying to out-bitch and out-moan the other about how much pain they had endured that day.

#05 - Potatoes

One day he walked in and she was just eating potatoes. Raw. like she was eating an apple. she only laughed and tossed him one from the canvas sack on her bench.

#06 - Rain

The rain was just as loud in the shop as it was in Sniper's van. These were the nights they just picked one of their "assigned rooms" and hoped no one thought to look for them that night...

#07 - Chocolate

Sniper swore no chili recipe should EVER call for beer and chocolate, but he was practically eating out of her hand by the time she was done.

#08 - Happiness

The two of them were sitting on the roof kicking back beers and watching the sun rise. He could see the first light of the day turning strands of her hair to gold

#09 - Telephone

The sniper walked past engineer as she was on the phone with her grandfather. He wished he was that animated talking to his own parents over that phone.

#10 - Ears

He's just getting out of the shower when he hears a very distinct sound. clothes falling to the floor, but also something metallic hitting it as well. almost like overalls. oh SHIT.

#11 - Name

They have both admitted to each other that they don't like their first names. So they gave themselves new ones to scream repeatedly late at night.

#12 - Sensual

Engie was wrapped up in another invention.  
It had been days. this was getting ridiculous. So he came in quietly and sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and said "I will shag you for days if you stop for five minutes and EAT something."

#13 - Death

It was many years later and the two of them sat on their back porch looking at the garden. Neither of them really knew if they feared death even now, years later and away from respawn...

#14 - Sex

Sniper was convinced that arousal was the only way Engie ever lost brain function,  
but then he finally got her far enough over the edge. The manic grin on her face as she flipped him over and pinned him down let him know he was very VERY wrong in the best possible way.

#15 - Touch

It was any sort of touch that would excite him, really, the only variable that changed was the intensity of his reaction

#16 - Weakness

One day he found her out behind the fort,  
lugging 70 pound crates of supplies from one side of the yard to the other. It was the only time he ever saw her angry. Just because Scout said he thought she couldn't do it.

#17 - Tears

With everything else going on to him, what with the four bullets in his brain, the burnt up arm, and the leg that had 17 syringes in it, he hadn't even noticed the tears that had come as a reaction to all the pain.

#18 - Speed

Scout went by at a good clip, what he wasn't expecting was for her to come flying past him almost on scout's tail

#19 - Wind

It was windy that day. She had finally agreed to work on his Van's engine on one of their days off. Just something about her in a white t-shirt and men's jeans all covered in grease paint made him stand stalk still.

#20 - Freedom

Engineer counts her blessings. She's got to sneak around just like they do, but if people ever found out Heavy and Medic were together, there would be a much bigger storm brewing. So she swears not to say a word after she wanders into the infirmary at the wrong time of night.


	2. Chapter 2

#01 - Comfort

Engie found she was quickly getting used to Sniper's bed. She suffocated in the rest of the camper van, but lying on the bed gave more of an illusion of space

* * *

*WHAM**WHAM**WHAM*

Sniper jolted up from his chair when someone banged on the door. He got up, cursing the mystery person quietly right up until he open the door.  
"Y'gonna stand there and let all the mosquitoes get in?"

He sighed in relief and let her in. He walked back to where he was in his chair, back to his cup of coffee. She noticed his aviators sitting on the table as well. No man worth his mind would wear sunglasses at night. She smiled and shook her head as she watched him down yet another cup. As he looked up from his coffee He watched her shift her weight from one foot to the other. She kept glancing around the room,  
shoulders hunched in. She carefully made her way through the van.

"How've you been luv?" He asked finally. She finally flopped down on the bed and removed her yellow helmet. Then came her boots, and she just sighed contentedly. "Sore." She said.  
"Real sore." He got up and cracked his knuckles. He walked over to the bed while she took off her goggles. He might never know if her eyes are really blue. Blutarch stressed a need to be anonymous in the field. Eye colors are on passports and licences, so they all wear blue contacts.  
She smirked when she saw his lopsided grin.  
He put a knee on the bed.

"Sore huh..." He said looking her over. "Yer back again?"  
She shook her head.

"'Fraid so." He got onto the bed, eyeing her hungrily. He came up beside her, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. The next thing she knew she was flipped over and Sniper was flexing his fingers in anticipation.  
"MMMmmmmmm"

The sounds she made did send the wrong messages to parts of his brain, but he never really forgot just what he was doing,  
teasing all the knots out of her back.

"You're a good man Sniper." She would always start talking and then he would remember the situation. He could feel his mind unwinding a bit and he lost himself in the contour of her back.

"I put coffee on my next supply order, least I can do ya for considerin'"  
Sniper shook his head.

"Ya didn't 'ave to do that."  
She shrugged her shoulders. She had this dopey grin on her face that he's sure no one else got to see when she's not very VERY drunk.

"Ah WANT to though. Gotta pay you back somehow..."  
"Nah, ya really don't" He reasured. He felt several parts of her back pop, and she sighed in releif. "You sir" she said.  
"are a goddamn saint."

He just shook his head and went up to her shoulders. She started moaning softly all over again.  
"But seriously." she said, more breathy than before. "It'll drive me close to crazy if I don't do SOMETHING for ya."  
He could feel his brain jolting for a moment in a very sexual direction. But the image was soon replaced by a quick glance to his kitchen shelf, imagining bags of coffee lining them.

"Alright then." he ceded eventually.  
"s'not like I don't need it..."

He stopped kneading her shoulders and moved on to her neck.  
"MMMNnn" She moaned, louder this time.  
"Do more of that"

Sniper noticed a change in Engineer. When he started to massage her neck how she held herself...shifted. There was a slight increase in tension in most of her muscles. He looked to her face next.  
Earlier her eyes were lazily shut, now there was active effort on her part to keep them shut. she was still smiling, but her mouth was parted slightly, it wasn't before.

She was...enjoying this? in a sexual manner? Huh.  
Sniper was at a loss as to whether or not to continue. On the one hand...yeah he'd WANTED to do stuff like this but on the other...No. she'd asked him to keep going.

So he would. But he wouldn't do anything else. Because he was a professional. And this was a colleague. a colleague with several PHDs who knew where he slept and how to cripple his engine block.  
Engineer had quieted down. It was her way of saying she was ready to stop. So he widrew his hands, and flopped down on his back on the other side of the bed.

"Y'look like you're about to nod off,  
mate." He said

"Yeah." She said. "is a might tempting"  
"I never got that," He said, pondering.  
"Why you always get so knackered..."  
"It relaxes me," She began, stifling a yawn "next step after relaxed I suppose." She glanced at Sniper. "You look beat yourself."

Sniper only shrugged. "It's late, 's been a long day. Yeah I could sleep."  
neither one said anything for a while.  
Eventually Engineer got up from the bed.  
"If ah stay any longer i will ACTUALLY fall asleep here. I'll see you tomorrow."

She picked up her hat and goggles and finally her shoes. After she got up she sort of froze. then she took tentative step towards he table, her leg brushing up against a shelf, this made her flinch, and this slow agonizing process went on until she flopped down in a chair.

"Yer not used to confined spaces."  
She shrugged her shoulders as she put on her boots.

"guilty as charged." She painstakingly made her way to the door.  
stopping one more time. She gave him this look. he couldn't read it.

"Thank you." She said. then she opened the door and hopped out. Thank you. She had said it before. several times. but that one had weight to it. Sniper didn't know what to make of it. Hell it was late he didn't know what to make of anything.  
So he lay back on his bed and let himself drift off into sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

#02 - Kiss

Sniper tried to be gentle with her when they first kissed, but he soon found out that when he wasn't so careful she started to moan...

* * *

It was really because he wasn't all that familiar with her. So he kept his kisses light and gentle. When he was younger and less tactful he'd turned off plenty of women by being too rough.

But with familiarity comes complacency,  
and bit by bit he became a little...  
careless. But careless implies that you end up with some sort of disaster.

There were two places in the base that people actively avoided. The infirmary, and Engie's shop. for largely the same reason:  
preserving their limbs and general health.  
Sure Medic liked to find victims for his experiments, but Scout found the time he got his arm torn up in Engie's lathe much more traumatizing.

So they would spend most of their time together in her shop, there was just more privacy that way.

The two of them were taking advantage of that privacy, and Engie's beaten up old couch.

They were still experimenting,  
getting accustomed to a new person, learning what they could.

If you had asked him, he couldn't have told you why it was that night that he decided to kiss her a little harder. She made a noise in surprise at first, but then she pressed BACK. Sniper pressed even harder, and she started moaning in his mouth.

He didn't over react, but something in his brain switched ON very suddenly. She _l__iked _this. So he decided to kiss her harder, wrapping his around her, and the moan got **louder**.

Eventually they broke the kiss. Her eyes were wide and she was grinning ear to ear.  
He smirked to himself, he'd never gotten that reaction from her yet.

"That was better..." She said, sounding out of breath.  
Sniper blinked for a minute, to get back to his senses.

"Agreed"

* * *

**A bit shorter, I admit, but it's what I ended up liking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I honestly really like this one. Don't let that color how much you like/dislike it though!**

* * *

#03 - Soft

One hand was heavily calloused from handling power tools AND a guitar, the other was...well...technically smooth?  
Sniper didn't like to think about her RIGHT hand. but her sides and back were surprisingly smooth to the touch...

* * *

They didn't have to be as careful as one might think. At first, HELL YES they had to be careful, they were all over each other! But time marched on and lord forbid sometimes after they spent countless hours in constant lip-lock, they just wanted to lay there and TALK. There was a lot to talk about. Sure life outside the base was off the table, but that still left a lot to talk about.

Today was honestly just a nice day. They were both sitting on that godsend known as Engineer's sofa. It was a flea-bitten pile of filth when she picked it up off the side of the road, but the metal frame was pretty durable. It had even survived Pyro lighting the thing on fire so she could bring it in her shop without inviting the plague in as well. The rest had been her own work.

And so she slumped on the couch with the man next to her and they just sat. It was nice. No sirens, no screaming, it was so nice. Amicable as Engineer was, she was also fairly soft spoken compared to a lot of her compatriots. Hell some of them seemed AFRAID of the silence, Like it was a bad, or at least awkward thing that should always be avoided, so they filled their rooms with their own noise just so they did't have that silence.

It never bothered him, just like it bothered her. and so they sat together, saying nothing, just being content.

Except his shoulders had tensed slightly, and she could see the wrinkles in his forehead, and she knew enough about lines of sight to see that his eyes were on her right hand.

"Whats's on yer mind?" She said. pretty casually.

He glanced from the orange glove to her.

"Why the glove?"

She started to tense up. "Protects the hand from some of my macheiner..."

"Then why don't you wear two, luv?" He said.

"Well the left hand is mostly just turning knobs and levers it's usually not interactin' with the dangerous equip..."

"Why are you wearing it now?"

Here she was silent. her mouth was firmly set closed, and she stared at her feet. the flash of orange in her peripheral vision.

Here Sniper smirked. "Am I a dangerous piece of equipment now?"

"No," she said wearing a smile that was too tight and painful looking to be genuine.

He just gave her a look. A moment passed, and then he spoke again.

"Can I take it off?"

She looked away. She looked away because there was no way in hell he was seeing her face when she was like this.

"A'hd...REALLY rather ya didn't do that...please."

He just stood there. What the hell was this? This woman was scared of bloody NOTHING. She could stare down raccoons, irate heavies and bone saws. But he had heard her voice wither down to a husk because he wanted to see her hand. He stretched his arms over his head and rested one on her shoulder.

"Ok?" He asked.

She just shook her head."'Couse that is."

He then leaned in closer for a kiss. she turned her head to him and smiled into his lips.  
"Ok?" he asked again, his voice a bit breathless. She only nuzzled his shoulder and kissed it as a response. He smiled for a moment.

"But not THIS" he said, placing a hand over the orange glove.

She nodded stiffly. "Not that." She repeated He looked at her. He pulled down his aviators a bit so she could see his eyes.

"Ya gonna tell me WHY luv?"

"Someday." she said, nodding to herself.

"Not today." She said, shaking her head.

"Definitely not today." Her voice was shaking again. She knew it, and he knew she knew it. Until he put a hand on her shoulder she had no idea she was shaking. His hand moved over her shoulder and she felt herself relax into his side. She saw him smile at this, and he reached over to her other hand the left one She smiled when she noticed something.

"Aw baby we got machin' callouses and everything"

She could feel him shaking with laughter.

"Eh," he said, still trying to calm down. "Makes sense really. Usin' all those tools, maintaining a couple of shotguns..."

"Funny thing is," she said, holding the hand he was using to count off all the ways she calloused her hand. "Most of those are from that there guitar."

They both glanced over at the guitar case by her toolbox.

"'S that why you cover this hand?" he said, gesturing to the glove again. "Ya realized what was 'appening to this one?"

She just glared. "Didn't stop you mister Robin Hood."

He just laughed at that. "Robin hood 'ey? quite like that." He looked off into the distance, smiling. "Steal from the REDs, give to the BLUs."

She just rolled her eyes. "Ya make one damn princess joke and I WILL cut off yer fingers."

He just chuckled."And deny that Scout is the prissiest thing on the planet? Nah."

He finally got her to laugh a little. The hand around her shoulder slid off and instead snaked around her waist. She shifted her weight to be a bit closer to him, sighing contentedly. He started to absentmindedly stroke her side, and she slumped into his shoulder, humming lazily. He smiled at this, and began to stroke her side a bit more purposefully. She slowly closed her eyes, the hum getting louder. His hand snaked inside her overalls, and under her shirt, and soon his other hand got through on the other side. His breath hitched as she started moaning. But he kept exploring.

Her skin was so sooth. Now that he thought about it, it made sense, but everything else he knew about her told him the opposite. He knew her. She wasn't soft. She wasn't smooth. She was less a woman than a tough hunk of granite.

And then the small moans she was making tore him from his thoughts. Soft moans, smooth skin...and then his eyes flashed to that orange glove again...He put it from his mind, and instead though about what he COULD touch.

He stopped for a moment to turn her away from him. Now that He had a better angle he returned to her sides, with more energy than before. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was ragged.

Each time she moaned it got a little harder to focus on much of anything. Soon he wasn't thinking at all, he was just lost in her voice, in the incoherent sounds she was making. He began to kiss her neck, losing his mind a little more when she moaned a little louder. He was trying to pull up her shirt when...

"Wait."

That was all she said. No anger, no fear, just a simple command to wait. His voice had lost it's neutrality, now it was husky and a bit breathless.

"What is it darlin'?" She shuddered a little at that, god it was attractive, but she spoke again.

"It's gettin' late." She began, gesturing at the clock on the wall. "An' Soldier comes bangin' at my door around 5AM. We should both try'n get some shut eye"

He glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. He sighed. "I suppose so luv." he said, retracting his hands from her skin, but staying just as close as before otherwise. A sly grin crossed his face. "Mind if I crashed here with you tonight?"

She just gave him a bewildered look. "Y'heard the part where I said SOLDIER would be waking me up, didn't cha?"

Sniper just chuckled. "Ah can handle him"

She just shook her head. "That man would KILL you"

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'd just have to hide behind you," he said shoving her shoulder a little. "He LIKES you."

She looked pointedly at the wall. "That's sort of my POINT. That's why he'd be lookin' to..." She just getured to the air for a moment, then smalled her right fist  
into her left hand "...Yanno."

"Ah." He said, suddenly understanding a bit more. He then got up, streching a bit, and took a step towards the door. Engineer got up and held onto his arm for a moment.

"A'hm sorry." She said. She looked it, too.

Sniper just smiled. "What for?" He just asked. "Being sensible?"

Here she just looked to the side. "I suppose so."

He just looked at her for a moment, his smile getting bigger. "Don't be. Always liked that about you anyway."

Now she was smiling, as she leaned in for a kiss. It was short but it said a lot.

"We good?" She asked, still only about an inch or two from his face.

"Yeah," He said. "Definitely

And with that he slipped out the door and she was left alone. She had a really dopey smile on her face, and she let it linger as she unfolded the fleece blanket she left on the couch. she set it down and took off her boots. She looked at the orange glove for a moment before she pulled it off. Light reflected off some of the metal. She looked it over carefully, checking all the pistons and gears to make sure nothing was out of place. She put the glove on again and she took a moment to stare at the door. Would she EVER tell him about this? She knew she said she would but... damn it all the idea terrified her. As did the idea of not telling him...She just shook her head and put the glove back on.

"Not today."

She said quietly to herself, lying down and pulling the blanket over her.

"Not today."


	5. Chapter 5

#04 - Pain

Sniper would fill up the reclining chair,  
and she would lie on the couch, and they would take turns trying to out-bitch and out-moan the other about how much pain they had endured that day.

* * *

The shop door opened suddenly and Engineer entered the shop. Sniper clung to her shoulder as he limped into the shop with her. They slowly got him to her reclining chair, where she deposited him rather abruptly.

"SON of a-" The rest of his statement was a hiss of pain.

Engineer swayed this way and that as she clumsily made her way towards the couch, where she promptly collapsed. She removed her goggles, and squinted at the air in front of her.

"How long has it been since doc gave me those meds?"

Sniper paused a minute. "'Bout twenty minutes"

Engineer blinked a few times and shook her head. "World's still spinnin'"

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Least the Doc GAVE you meds."

"Oh come on," she said, lying down. "Ya didn't NEED to jump off that ledge."

Here sniper glared at her. "There were ROCKETS flying at my head." He then smirked. "'sides I got 'im in the end."

"Least you had the satisfaction..." She started.

"Oh, not this again." He groaned, massaging his temples.

"I will KILL that son of a bitch one of these days." She said, her voice carrying an edge he only heard when she was talking about a RED Spy.

"Yeah love," He said, well aware of this vendetta. "You'll get him in the..."

"It'll take WEEKS fer that bastard ta die."

She said, her voice raising for the first time in what felt like years.

He didn't respond for a while. "Least you got all them machines to hel..."

"Ah died 17 times today." She said bluntly. "You sir died all of TWICE."

"Yeah I just had to dodge rockets, scouts an' BOMBS all day."

"Only while they weren't gunning fer ME."

Sniper paused for a minute to glare at her.

"You don't have to account for them moving around this way and that."

She paused here. "'Course I do. Took me weeks to program that into the sentry..."

"YOU." He said forcefully. "Don't have to worry about it. The sentry does." He let the implications sit for a moment. "And so do I."

She was silent. She was boring a hole in the opposite wall. Well she was trying. occasionally she swayed a bit side to side, or had to blink for a good couple of seconds.

"Not True." Sniper heard her say. Her words made a blanket of thin ice and he was in the center of it. "I have to aim a shotgun, maintain machinery, spy check, play Doctor, and avoid playing catch the knife with enemy spies."

"People respect your work."

Here she paused to look at him. "What d'ya mean by that?"

"Camper." he said. He let it hang in the air for a moment before it continued."I am a bloody camper." He sat up for a moment, wincing when his leg moved the wrong way. With his best american accent he said.

"Damn Aussie don't do nothin' but sit n'shoot! the guy just hides in his corner and picks em' off one by one!"

Here she had to smirk at his impersonating skills, but she let the smile fade when she saw him slumped in that chair. She then straightened up herself, clearing her throat.

"Yo, I get that ma constant yammerin' is a HUGE distraction and all, but I really need to hold this casual conversation with you when you're in the middle of trying not to die! I'm also going to get super offended when you flat-out ignore me to make sure your sentry isn't going to fall apart."

Here he chuckled slightly. "That did actually sound like Scout."

"Y'see I internalize the yammerin' so ah don't got to actually listen to it."

Sniper looked wistfully at the ceiling."People talk to you though."

"That's my problem," She said, throwing up her hands. "People don't let me be."

Here he only paused.

"Ah don't mean you." She said. "Just everyone else. Ah got work to do! I got things ta fix. Yet every time the fridge blows up, or Pyro's getin' in trouble, it always comes down to me."

"You can always say no luv..."

"I'm a goddamn mom." She said. He heard the loss in that sentence. "I'm a goddamn Mom to seven grown ass psychopaths."

He really didn't know what to say to that.

He'd spent some thought on it himself.

"Ya need to tell 'em no luv."

She just looked at him blankly. "Hmm?"

"Say no. Right now."

"...You do realize the paradox of that right?"

"Luv." He said, insistent.

"NO." She said indignantly. "No I will not say it because it's pointless. If I say it I'm just doing what you said, and if I don't I'm literally doing what you told me not to do! It's an endless circle of the wrong gorham answer and..."

"And you still stood up for yourself." He said, smirking.

She just rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch. "Yer different..."

He smiled here. "Why thank you."

She just stared at the wall again, blinking her eyes back into focus occasionally. She got up, swaying a bit, and slowly made her way towards her work bench.

"Ya should really stay sitting..." He began to say.

"Ah feel fine." She said, shrugging him off. "'M jus' gonna erect a dispenser." She looked up to a couple of high shelves, sighing to herself. She pulled a stool over, placed it in front of the counter, and stood on it.

"That's not gonna end well lu..."

"Don't care. Need a dispenser." she said,

now standing on the counter. He just watched. He watched her eye the toolbox she wanted, saw her CAREFULLY heft the thing off the shelf into her arms. And he saw the exact moment she miscalculated where the stool was and tumbled down, toolbox and all. The clatter it made left him wincing. He got up slowly, still limping, over to her. She was breathing. Looked like the wind got knocked right out of her though.

"Told you." He said, moving the toolbox and lifting her up. Well trying. He hissed when he tried to put weight on his god leg,  
so she took that as a cue to get the rest of the way up by herself.

"Aww shutup..." She said, still out of breath. She walked slowly over to her tool bench, leaning on the counter for balance.  
She came back with a pipe wrench, and gave the toolbox a small tap. The thing rattled to life and began to expand into a dispenser. She then looked at Sniper and pointed to the stool.

"Sit." She said. And he did. She hunched over the counter and watched, eyes half glazed over as the dispenser went up. It was ready for use, but she just kept standing there.

"Luv, it's ready." He said quietly.

"Ah." She said, her eyes back in focus, blinking furtively to keep them that way. She went to the dispenser and gave it a half-hearted

*whack*

She was caught up in the blue energy field now. The light tinted her a bright blue,  
it was really something to see. The machine hummed and he watched in minor awe as she stood up straighter, cracking her back and shoulder. Then her smile crept up her face. Her real smile. The lopsided cocky one. He was so focused on her he didn't hear the

_***WHACK**WHACK***_

She blinked at the wall. "Much better."

He just caught himself staring. Her eyes were back. They were dulled earlier. Clouded over. Now they were sharp again.  
Ready to cut more steel like they normally could.

"Ok, Up ya go partner" And he'd gone and drifted off again. She was next to him, a crutch for his shoulder. He let her half-carry him to the dispenser, which he chose to let support him instead. The machine hummed and the light engulfed him. Man that felt good. He let himself hunch over on the dispenser and felt all his muscles relax. The bliss faded away when the blue light did, but when he tapped his foot on the ground, it didn't feel broken anymore. He looked up and saw it again. God she grinned like that every day, but she was grinning at HIM like that.

He put a hand on her shoulder and dragged her over to the couch. Suddenly she was falling back on to it with him at his side. She shoved his ribs and he fell off. He was laughing.

"Bloody woman..." He said, shaking his head.

"Goddamn Camper." She retorted. The two of them just lay there for a while, just laughing quietly.


End file.
